The Hand of the Styx
by StemoPunk
Summary: Percy was ultimately betrayed. After getting Luke to destroy himself to stop Kronos, Annabeth murdered Percy. A long hidden mole, she had planned for this. Sorry I suck at Summaries. I often use the first chapter to make a good impression.
1. Chapter 1

"Why?" the young son of the sea gasped out, feeling the sharp pain in his Achilles Heel. His face twisted in pain as the world around him seemed to freeze. A woman rose from the floor of the throne room, her face and body covered by a black robe. Poisonous green eyes shone from beneath the hood as she welcomed the young demigod, drawing him closer to her.

"Hello, Perseus," she said. "We meet again." Taking him by the shoulders, she turned him around to show the grizzly scene before them. In the center of the throne room was the body of Percy Jackson, still falling to the ground, a look of shock and terror on his face. Behind him stood Annabeth Chase. In her hand was the dagger that she used to betray the hero's trust. To the right was the hole that Ethan Nakamura had fallen through, ending his final and redeeming moment. In front of the throne of Zeus was the body of Luke Castellan, former host of the Titan of time. At the entrance stood Thalia Grace, an arrow nocked in her bow, ready to fire.

"What happened?" the young demigod said. "Who are you?" The goddess didn't answer his questions, simply opting to hold a finger to her lips and motion for him to watch. As he turned his attention back to the scene at hand, time resumed. The arrow knocked in Thalia's bow flew forward, striking the blonde in the right leg, directly behind the kneecap. She let loose a scream of pain as the arrow protruded from the opposite side. Falling to the ground, she dropped the dagger in her hands and laughed, a sadistic and tired smile resting on her face. Thalia had nocked another arrow and leveled it at the daughter of Athena's head. The Olympians, who had rushed to the throne room hurriedly, began to enter, the first being Athena herself.

"What is the meaning of this, Hunter?" she said, charging up a blast to incapacitate Thalia. The daughter of Zeus only glared harder at Annabeth. The blonde took this moment to try and escape.

"Mom, help me!" she shouted to the goddess. "Thalia was working with Kronos! She killed Percy!" Athena let loose a bolt of energy at Thalia, but the hunter dodged. She turned her glare on Athena.

"Not a single word of that was true," she said, her voice steady and cold. "I swear it on the Styx." Thunder rumbled in the sky. Percy could've sworn that the woman's eyes grew brighter for a brief moment.

"Care to tell me what happened then?" Athena shouted, obviously exasperated at her half-sister aiming an arrow at her child.

"I'd prefer to wait until the council arrived," Thalia answered as Zeus and Poseidon ran into the throne room. Master Bolt and Trident were raised to fight whatever Kronos had for them. They were unprepared for this scene. The trident clanged to the floor as Poseidon stared at the body of his son. Stumbling to him in disbelief, the Sea god began calling his name. The other gods, who had filtered in afterwards, stared in disbelief at the scene.

"Wake up, Percy," Poseidon whispered, his voice laced with grief. Tears began flowing as he cradled the body of Olympus's hero in his arms. His sobs came even harder as the body, as well as Luke's, began to wither to dust. Soon, there was no evidence that either body had been there, save for a few specks of black dust that floated on the wind. Zeus turned from the scene and looked at his daughter.

"What happened?" he asked her, the simple question causing tears to surface and spill down her cheek. The arrow dropped from the bow and her shoulders slumped as she fell, her body racked with sobs.

"We need three funeral pyres: one for Poseidon, one for Hermes, and one for Nemesis."

 **Hello, kids. It's been awhile since I've written on this site. I'm actually trying to finish a real book and get it published. So. Wish me luck on that. This is the first fanfic I plan on finishing. Whoo. Anywho, leave a review and vote on who Percy should be paired with. And yes. He did actually die. The choices are:**

 **Artemis**

 **Thalia**

 **Khione(want this wildcard)**

 **Or Zoe**

 **I fixed it. I hope. Sorry about that. No clue what happened.**

 **So. Please review and vote. Thank you for your time. Vale.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

"Come with me, Perseus," the strange being said. It used a feminine voice, so in Percy's mind, he saw it fair to assume it was a goddess. She held out her hand. It was soft and young, unlike that of Demeter's, whose was wrinkly. When he touched her hand, he felt a familiar sensation, one which he had come into contact with very recently.

"You're the River Styx, aren't you?" he asked. The goddess said nothing, only nodding and pulling off the hood of her cloak. Her eyes were a vibrant green, the color of her river. Her hair, too was the same bright shade of green. She was beautiful, almost rivaling Aphrodite. She smiled they disappeared from the throne room, appearing at the edge of the pit. Percy's eyes widened as he realized where they were.

"Do not fret, young demigod," she said. "Tartarus is one place we must go. It was where the rivers reside." Percy snatched his hand out of hers and pulled Anaklusmos from his pocket. As he uncapped the pen, his sword stretching the familiar three foot Celestial Bronze blade. He stood back and held his blade at her throat, ready to put her down should she try to make a move. Styx made no sign of being surprised, merely standing there, calmly smiling.

"You're not dragging me into hell," he said, a determined look gleaming in his eyes. Styx nodded in approval. He would do well in her plans for him.

"I'm not dragging you," she said, her voice staying smooth and collected. "You gave me your soul when you bathed in my waters, Perseus. I'm sorry to say this, but you are in my service now." He looked stricken with grief as he realized that he wouldn't make it Elysium. The River Styx had claimed him for her own. Tears welled up in his eyes. His sword fell from his hand, impaling itself into the ground. He no longer found the strength to hold it. The recent battle began catching up with him as he slowly stumbled. His eyes began to drift close. The last thing he saw was the face of the Styx.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~BACK ON OLYMPUS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"He's really gone, isn't he?" Poseidon asked, looking at the burning shroud of his son. His was the last to be burned, just after Luke's and Ethan's. Thalia made sure of it. They each had been given proper burials, as had all the other demigods who had fallen, both on the side of the titans and the gods. Soon, it would be time for rewards then the trial. The throne room was in a dead silence as the green shroud burned. The only sound heard was the maniacal laughter of the daughter of Athena.

"I did it, mistress," she mumbled to herself. "Aren't you proud?" Another round of that insane laugh racked her body. Thalia watched the girl in disgust, wondering what would cause someone to sink as low as her. The girl seemed to have all forms of her sanity stripped away from her. Her eyes were wide open, completely bloodshot and unblinking. A wide unwavering smile sat on her face as she watched the shroud in flames. One by one, the Olympians began returning to their thrones. First was Ares, the god of war seemed to even be a bit saddened by the death of this hero. He had obviously proven himself in battle, a hero worthy of an honorable death in battle. Not a stab in the back by someone he had trusted. The second was Athena. Though not liking the demigod at first, she realized that, as the murderer was her daughter, she was partly responsible for his death. Next was Apollo, sullen by the death of his friend. The sun would not shine for millennia. More and more followed until only four were left. Poseidon knelt beside the shroud, wailing for his son. Artemis stood next to him, a comforting hand on his shoulder. Percy was one of the greatest males she had ever met. One who had helped many of her hunters in the recent battles and had even held up the sky for her. The third was Hestia, still in the form of an eight year old. She sat by the shroud, keeping the fire contained. Though it didn't help with the fact that she couldn't see anything through the mist of tears rolling down her face as she periodically broke into gut wrenching sobs. The last was Hades, surprising all those who saw. Although he looked relatively unshaken, a close look would reveal glossy eyes. Even the normally stoic god of death grieved the loss of the demigod.

"Poseidon," Zeus said, careful not to sound rude or pompous, surprising many of the gods and demigods present. "We need to move on with the ceremonies for the day." He spoke softly and Poseidon nodded, slowly standing. Artemis led him to his throne before moving to her own. Two thrones rose for Hades and Hestia to sit at. They were temporary but also custom for both deities. Hades was a black throne with ivory skulls and swirling ebony shadows etched into it. Hestia's looked like a small fireball, the back of it spiking into the tips of flames. They nodded their thanks and sat, ready to reward their soldiers.

"Clarisse La Rue," Zeus said, calling the daughter of Ares to be the first to receive an award. The soldier stepped forward, like everyone else, having red eyes and sniffing. Even she was hurt by Percy's death. She held her head up, waiting to see what the council would give her.

"My daughter," Ares said. "She fought well in this war. She did what she could with an outnumbered army. If it wasn't for her, I doubt many of our own children would still be able to receive rewards. I think it would be more than fair to suggest that she be the General of the Army of Olympus. Wouldn't you agree?" The gods nodded their approval. Ares looked to his daughter. "You would become immortal and would lead Olympus into battle until the day that you faded. Would you accept."

"I would be honored to," she said. "On the condition that Chris, too, is to become immortal." The gods looked at each other and nodded, seemingly in agreement with these terms. Hermes turned to look at Chris and motioned for him to come forward as well.

"As this is part of Clarisse's reward," he said. "I would like to ask you what you would like your reward to be." Hermes smiled at his son's baffled expression. Chris, although being one of Luke's spies on Camp Halfblood, had eventually switched to the side of the gods after being saved by Clarisse. He had fought valiantly in the Battle of Manhattan and was more than deserving of a reward.

"My request is kind of big," he said. "But I don't want this to happen again. Prevent it. Recognize the minor gods, their children, and your children. Don't make the same mistakes. And give them amnesty." The council stared at Chris in shock. His father audibly swallowed and looked to Zeus, a sheepish smile on his face.

"We can do that," he said. "Right, Pops?" Zeus looked at Hermes incredulously before thinking to himself. The son of Hermes was right. Them not respecting the minor gods had led them to this war. Zeus began nodding, slowly and thoughtfully at first. It sped up as he became more confident in his thoughts.

"We can do that," he said. "Starting today, any unclaimed demigod is to be claimed and brought to camp at the age of thirteen. Failure to do so will result in punishment. Cabins for the minor gods and Hades are to be built at Camp Halfblood. All children of the gods shall be protected from now on. I swear it on the Styx." Thunder rumbled in the distance, sealing the deal. Chris nodded thankfully, a beaming smile on his face. Ganymede moved towards the pair of demigods, a golden platter in his hands. On the platter sat two golden apples. Ganymede bowed at his waist, extending the platter to the couple. They smiled at each other as they bit into the apples, godly energy surrounding both of them. Although not becoming full gods with domains, they still gained immortality. They took their places next to the assembled minor gods who had begun to trickle in after being freed.

"Grover Underwood," Zeus called. The satyr was surprised to hear his name called but stepped forward nonetheless. He kneeled down on one knee, bowing to the King of the gods.

"Rise, Grover," Poseidon said. It was the first word the sea god had spoken since the funeral. Grover looked up at Poseidon. The god's eyes were kind but broken. Grover nodded and stood, looking to the gods with a solemn face. Percy's death had undeniably caused him the most physical pain as the empathy link was severed. He had been unconscious for most of the funerals, only waking to see the final one.

"We would like to bestow upon you the title of God of the Wild," Zeus said. Grover almost fell over from the shock. A proud smile floated across his face. He nodded.

"I accept, Lord Zeus," the satyr said. Once again, Ganymede appeared with his platter and a single apple. Plucking it off of the platter, Grover almost swallowed the apple whole. He exploded with a golden aura as he embraced the title once owned by Pan. He could feel the power running through his veins. When the light from the aura died down, Grover seemed to have grown older. His horns were a lot longer and the hair of his beard had grown a bit of grey. He moved to stand next to the General of Olympus and her new immortal husband.

"Nico di Angelo," Hades called out. The young boy stepped forward, his eyes trained on the ground. He hadn't spoken a word the whole time, all the way through the funerals. Not even Percy's. His eyes were bloodshot and irritated from crying and rubbing. Everyone had known how close the two cousins were. It wasn't even fitting to call them that. They were more brothers than cousins.

"Son," Hades said. Nico looked up to the god of death, his father. His eyes were lifeless. "We offer you godhood." Before Hades had even finished his sentence, Nico had already declined.

"I'm honored, Father," he said. "I really am. But losing my friends this day, I would like to someday see them again." Hades nodded and looked at Zeus, hoping for a suggestion for a reward fitting of the young boy.

"Nico," Zeus said after thinking for a few moments. "I offer you my own blessing as a reward for your efforts in this war." Nico's eyes widened in shock at this.

"I, too, offer you my blessing," Poseidon said. This threw Nico for another loop. After steeling his nerves and coming back to his senses, he nodded.

"I'll accept your blessings, Uncles," he said tentatively. Zeus and Poseidon stood from their thrones, shrinking down to mortal size. Both placed their hands on Nico's shoulders and a light aura passed between them. Zeus's was a light blue while Poseidon's was a dark sea green. The sudden influx of power caused Nico to collapse unconscious. Apollo flashed out of his thrown and grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Take my son to the infirmary and let him recover, Apollo," Hades said. The god of medicine nodded, his normal attitude of immaturity, disappearing from the account of recent events. With a flash, he and the son of Hades disappeared. After a few seconds, he returned to his throne and they continued the reward ceremony without a hitch. The mood grew much darker as the time came. The blonde daughter of Athena was dragged out in shackles to the center of the throne room, her cackling resounding off of the marble floor.

 **So. What'd you guys think? Good? Bad? Tell me. Leave me a review. I'd really appreciate it. And vote for the pairing. So far the results are:**

 **Artemis: 2**

 **Thalia:1**

 **Khione:0**

 **Zoe:0**

 **Thanks for reading. Goodbye. Have a good day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Annabeth Chase," the lord of the sky said, his voice strained. "You are on trial for the murder of Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon. What do you have to say in your defense?" The demigod didn't speak at first, only staring at the ground in front of her, the same eerie smile on her face. It had been there all night. The only time it broke was when he cackling was drilling itself into everyone's ears. It would certainly haunt them.

"I did it, mistress!" she finally shouted, looking up and laughing. "Aren't you proud of me?!" She let loose another insane laugh as the gods grimaced at her. Poseidon looked at Athena, thinking to himself about the mistress she was referring to. Athena met his gaze and shook her head, a pained expression on her face. Poseidon, realizing his mistake, only nodded and looked back to Annabeth sadly. He knew Percy's feelings for her. Most of the council did.

"Do you admit to it?" Zeus said. The girl continued laughing and nodded. She was happy about this, he realized. She wanted this.

"I do admit," she said once she finally caught her breath. "I killed the Hero of Olympus. I did exactly as I was told and I will be rewarded." Zeus could only shake his head in disappointment. While Percy hadn't been the best person to him at first, he certainly was a hero that Olympus was in desperate need of.

"Why?" Athena asked. In that single, simple word, the whole council heard her heart break. Her daughter looked at her with an angry glare at having been interrupted in her celebration.

"Because, mother," she spat with a grimace. "My mistress is rising. She didn't need him in her way. Now, with nothing to stop her, she'll take over her domain once again. She will be queen!" She shouted her last sentence with such ferocity and fierceness that the whole council flinched. Zeus shook his head, knowing that their was only one punishment for her.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," he said, his voice hard and cold. "I banish you to Tartarus for eternity." He lifted the Master Bolt and aimed it at the demigoddess who didn't even noticed. Athena sobbed in her throne as Poseidon slumped dejectedly in his own. As he let out the blast, only one thing was heard. The cackling that would haunt their dreams.

"Perseus," a voice called to him. It sounded distant and far away. It sounded familiar, one that he couldn't place his finger on.

"Perseus," it called again. This time, it was closer. It sounded a lot clearer. He could almost see a face with the voice.

"Perseus," it called for the third time. He could see the face the voice belonged to. It was a beautiful goddess with bright green hair and eyes. The goddess of the River Styx. He opened his eyes to find himself on the bank of the river. His eyes widened in fear as he realized where he was. Four other rivers spilled into a small pond in front of him.

"You are awake," a voice said. He looked up to see the goddess herself. "Good. I was beginning to fear that my champion would have died before he got the chance to prove himself." Percy grimaced at the mention of dying.

"Why am I here?" he asked.

"Because," she started. "You belong to me. I have jobs in the mortal world that need to be done." A small glow shone in her eyes for a brief moment before dying down.

"What was that?" he asked. She chuckled.

"You're uncle just made a promise," she said, an amused smile playing on her lips. Percy just nodded, his mouth forming an 'O'.

"Why did you pick me?" he asked. "There were many others who had the Curse of Achilles, yet you chose me. Why?" She looked at him sadly and moved forward, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"Perseus," she started out, her voice calming and soft. "You are one of the purest heroes that has ever bathed in my waters. You are the most deserving of my blessing as well as those of my compatriots." Percy looked up at her in shock at this, only to be met with a smile.

"What are you talking about, Lady Styx?" he asked. She chuckled at the title of 'Lady'. She hadn't heard that in a while. As Percy looked at Styx in shock, he failed to notice the other four deities approaching them.

"She's talking about us," a rough voice from behind them said. Percy turned, startled out of his skin and reached for his pen. It was only then that he noticed that the familiar weight it held in his pocket was missing. He looked up at the newcomers, taking them in one at a time. The first one, the one who spoke, was dressed in a bright orange robe. The way it swayed made it seem as if the robe was aflame. The voice had belonged to a young man with fiery red hair and eyes the same color as his robes.

The second one was another woman, this one somewhat older. She was looking around, taking in the scenery as if she was seeing it for the first time. When her eyes fell on Percy, she smiled and jumped excitedly, exclaiming, "The hero has woken!" Her robes were grey, as well as the rest of her. Soon, her attention was drawn right back to the scenery, the same look of wonder falling onto her face.

To her left was a man in dark green robes. His eyes, black as the night, seemed to hold more emotion than anything else. Every now and then, he would flinch. Finally, leaning on his shoulder was a girl with a sad, tear stained face. Her robes were dark blue. Her eyes were red and irritated with watery blue irises. Her hair was stringy and unkempt, showing the same dark blue tint as her robes.

"Phlegethon," Styx said, a more genuine smile etched onto her face. She stepped forward and hugged the man in orange. Then she turned to me, staying by the orange guy's side. Putting two and two... and one, together, I realized who these robed people were.

"You're the rivers of Tartarus," I said. The one in green nodded. The one in blue on his shoulder nodded, too, a sad, small smile on her face.

"Can you guess who we are, individually, Perseus?" he said. His voice was cutting and mean, but at the same time it had a melodious flow and a calming sound.

"I know who those two are," the demigod started, pointing at Styx and Phlegethon. "And I assume you are Lady Cocytus." He looked toward the crying woman. She smiled at him again and nodded, tears spilling over her eyes.

"Very well," she said, her voice cracking with sorrow. The sight of it almost made Percy want to cry. "I don't know how you ever could have gotten that." Though her face held sorrow, she spoke as if she didn't even notice the tears.

"Lucky guess," he said. The assembled gods and goddess chuckled at this. "Now onto the harder two." He looked towards the lady in grey. Her head snapped towards him and her eyes widened in excitement as she once again exclaimed, "The hero has awoken!" The man in green just sighed, knowing his game had fallen apart.

"Lady Lethe and Lord Acheron," he said, bowing to the two respectively. Acheron clapped for him,an impressed smile finding itself on the god's face.

"Good job, Perseus," he said. Percy felt both praised and hurt at the sound of his voice. It sounded like he was sarcastic, but at the same time, made him pleased with himself. "Now we need to be onto business. Your first mission will begin soon. Do you know why you are here?" Percy shook his head.

"You're going to be the Hand of Styx," Cocytus said, her voice shaking as she wiped her eyes. Percy nodded as if he understood. Before they could continue, though, he tentatively raised his hand like a young grade schooler.

"Yes?" Phlegethon asked, his voice harsh and rude. He reminded Percy of the war god back at Olympus.

"What is the Hand of Styx?" he asked. Four of the river deities sighed, the other one having lost the attention of the conversation. Lady Styx took this one upon herself to explain.

"You will become the champion of the Rivers of Tartarus," she said. "You will run missions for us, as well as helping the Olympians in the next war. Until then, you will be immortal until then, though not fully. I'm afraid that will only happen by Chaos or the Fates." Percy raised his eyebrows upon hearing this.

"Sorry for all the questions," he apologised. "But what does that mean?" Styx smiled sadly at him, and he could feel the waves of pity flooding off her.

"Perseus," she said, her voice sounding sad, though not as bad as Cocytus'. "You can't be granted full immortality or godhood. You don't even have the powers of a son of Poseidon anymore."

 **Just gonna leave it off there. So Percy isn't going to be super OP in this. He will be a great fighter. And the votes are in.**

 **Artemis- 4**

 **Thalia- 3**

 **Zoe- 1**

 **Khione- 5**

 **So the pairing will be Perone (Perone? Khiercy? I don't know.) I also need help with powers from the Styx and Cocytus. Acheron gives him the ability to heal. Phlegethon gives him fire. Lethe gives him mind wipe. I was thinking Styx might give him power over water again. I don't know. If you have ideas, give 'em to me. Thanks for reading. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Bye! Have a good day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Now as I stand frozen, the only thing running through my mind is the irony of the soldiers shouting freeze at me. I glanced around, only able to move my eyes as my body was covered in ice. The soldiers surrounded me, their weapons pointed at me.

"What should we do?" one of the soldiers said to the other. His voice was raspy and hoarse. The soldier that was spoken to shrugged.

"We should take him to be interrogated," he said. His voice sounded similar to the others. I panicked as I began to feel weightless. It was only when we began flying that I realized that these weren't mortals or demigods. They were literally the wind. I began to struggle as I decided to practice my blessing from Phlegethon. My eyes turned towards my hands as they began to blow a bright blue and the ice around it melted. One of the wind spirits turned to me in alarm.

"Mmph!" I shouted at him, holding a finger up and trying to get through the ice. He looked at me, an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Come again?" he said. I rolled my eyes and began to slowly breathe fire to free my mouth.

"I said 'wait!'," I told him. He nodded, following my request an amused smile on his face. Finally getting the rest if the ice off of my mouth, I spoke to him.

"I just wanted to get a weapon made," I said. His face lit up in understanding, before it fell into suspicion.

"Why would you want a weapon from the Boreads?" he asked. I had melted my head out and most of my left arm. It was a slow process, but it was the first of a few I needed to master. I looked at the spirit, unprepared for the question. Cursing the rivers, I attempted to come up with something to save me.

"Uhm," I started. "I heard you make the best." Okay. Not my best work. It definitely could have been better. The soldier just stared at me before turning back around and leaving me in silence. I looked to where we were headed only to see a large hotel. I could just barely read the sign, my dyslexia kicking in. I think it said 'Château Frontenac'. Maybe. The soldiers flew through an open window on the top floor. Okay, it wasn't exactly hot on the outside, but it was like the sun compared to the inside. The soldiers dropped me down right in front of a rather large desk. All four of them landed and sank down to a knee, bowing to the man in said desk. I could only assume that it was Boreas as he had a snow white suit, ice in his beard and hair, and dark purple wings.

"My lord," one of the bowing soldiers said, drawing the attention of the god. "We caught this demigod in our territory. Presumably a spy from one of the other winds." Boreas turned his gaze towards me and examined me. His mouth quirked up in confusion.

"I don't recognize you from any of my brothers' courts," he said, suspiciously. "Who are you?" My eyes widened at this question. Oddly enough, this was probably the one thing I was not prepared for. The rivers had warned me not to use my actual name. It would draw too much attention. Attention that would not be needed. I racked my brain trying to find an actual name that would be cool. If I was going to live with this name, it might as well be awesome. Sadly for me, I couldn't. So I said the first thing that popped into my mind.

"My name is Styxx," I blurted out. "At least, that's the name that I go by now." His gaze narrowed as he studied me. The lower half of my face was covered with a black mask. The rest of my body was hidden beneath a black cloak. His face returned to normal, much less intimidating than before.

"Very well, Styxx," he said, putting the tiniest bit of emphasis on my name. "Tell me what business you have here. And please do hurry. I have other matters to attend to." That surely sparked my interests.

"Other matters as in?" I asked, trailing off. "I could help, depending on what it is. I'm a bit of a mercenary. All I need is a favour in return." His eyebrow rose in interest.

"It's my daughter," he said, slumping behind the desk. "She's been kidnapped. Gaea's rising and she's using Khione as leverage over my army and me." I thought back to what Lord Acheron had told me about the Boreads. Boreas' only daughter.

"Khione," I whispered. The old god must have heard me. He quickly turned, his attention driven towards me.

"You know of her?!" he said, his eyes wide and panicked. "Do you know where she is?!" His sudden excitement startled me. After getting over it and letting out a manly yelp, I shook my head.

"But I can find her," I quickly said after noticing his dejected look. It turned bright.

"If you do that, then I'm sure I can grant any favour." He was smiling so wide, it almost blinded me. This would be a very productive deal. I reached into my pocket only to feel the empty space that once held Anaklusmos. Lady Styxx had told me that it was left at the edge of Tartarus, the binding magic being broken by my 'death'.

"Good," I told him, sighing. "I need a sword. And I'll need it before I go. I'm kinda weaponless now." I smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of my neck, shrugging. Wasn't my fault. Boreas snapped his fingers, motioning for his soldiers to step forward. Three came and knelt before him, holding their hands up in appraising gesture.

"These are three of the greatest swords we have ever created," he said, waving a frosted hand over the first soldier. A small short sword appeared in his hands. It seemed smaller than even Riptide, meaning the sword was more like a dirk to him. Boreas moved to the next soldier and summoned the sword. This one was much longer, giving a good reach for him. It was also perfectly symmetrical, the left side matching the right in every fashion. I liked it. The last sword was cool in looks. I don't think it would work in battle was long and hooked with a few notches in it. I didn't quite like it as much as the second one. I nodded to it.

"I like that one," I told him simply. "Mind if I take it on a test run?" He shook his head and plucked the sword from the soldier's hand. With a fluid motion, he split the sword in half, creating two long needle like weapons. It was starting to look like a very useful weapon.

"You can have all three at your disposal," he said, his voice heavy. "Just please bring her back." I nodded with determination and clasped the god's forearm. He gave me a silent thanks and sent me on my way. I guess he forgot I couldn't fly. But then again, so did I.

 **Whoooo! Sorry for such a late update. But as I've said before. College, highschool, and a literal seperate book. I do write on this when I can though. So what'd you guys think? Any reviews would be helpful. Thanks for your reviews and reads. I'll update when I can. Have a good day!**


End file.
